Legio Atarus
Legio Atarus, zwany również Podżegaczami (ang.'' The Firebrands''), jest jednym z Legionów Tytanów założonym przed jeszcze powstaniem samego Imperium. Pozostał lojalny wobec Imperatora Ludzkości. Historia thumb|200px|center Podżegacze uważani byli swego czasu za bardzo krnąbrny i kłótliwy Legio Tytanów na długo przed zdradą Mistrza Wojny. Nie darzony zaufaniem przez wielu z ich braci z Adeptus Titanicus, Legio Atarus ruszało by udowodnić swoją wartość w miejsca, gdzie inne, bardziej znane Legia mogłyby upaść. Ich słaba reputacja w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty mogła wynikać z powodu nietypowych wydarzeń, losów podczas ich początków. We wczesnych latach Krucjaty, jednym z pierwszych zadań Terry co do ekspansji, było połączenie kluczowych światów Segmentum Solar by odnieść sukces. Ważną rolę odegrać miało kilka Światów Kuźni, z którymi Mechanicum Marsa miało kontakt w trakcie niepewnych czasów i problemów z komunikacją Epoki Walk. W wielu przypadkach, tak jak z Voss nie było problemów, lecz zdarzały się przypadki, że sojusze wymagały trudnych rokowań. Tak było z Phaetonem. Gambit Phaeton thumb|360pxRozmowy trwały długo i po negocjacjach Phaeton dołączył do Wielkiej Krucjaty, choć otrzymali oni więcej autonomii, niż chciałby zapewne Generał-Fabrykator Marsa od wasala. To, co było chłodną relacją, przekształciło się w otwartą rywalizację pomiędzy nimi. Phaeton był drugim, co do wielkości produkcji, Światem Kuźnią podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty aż do późniejszego odkrycia na nowo wielkiego Avilusa. Pomimo, iż nigdy nie przekroczyli swoich kompetencji, na wskutek machinacji władz Marsa i ich oskarżeń o to, że Phaeton rozbudowuję się militarnie ponad poziomy dopuszczone przez Czerwoną Planetę i zagraża im, uzyskali wątpliwą reputację. Nad nimi wisiało widmo cenzury, a może i nawet militarnej krucjaty. W końcu, Czcigodny-Rewizor (ang.'' Revered-Comptroller'') Phaeton Prime uświadamiając sobie, że jego świat nie wytrzymałby ataku takich sił, zgodził się na kompromis i zaoferował publicznie rezygnację z jednej trzeciej swoich sił, by porozumieć się z Marsem. Szybko doszło do zgody i pojednania, choć Generał-Fabrykator czuł pismo nosem i wysłał oddział by przekonać się, że został skutecznie wymanewrowany. Phaeton nie zamierzał się poddać dominacji Marsjan i utworzył flotę złożoną z Ark Ekspedycyjnych, na której równa jedna trzecia kapłanów, maszyn i sprzętu planety ruszyła w podróż. Odkrycie Atar-Median i narodziny Legio Atarus Konfliktu udało się uniknąć, a Phaeton zmniejszył siłę swojej armii i zapewnił Marsa o swojej lojalności, choć niechęć pozostała. Tymczasem Przymierze Phaetonian (ang. the Phaetonite Covenant) po długiej i niebezpiecznej podróży przez Osnowę w końcu pojawili się w okolicy białej, gigantycznej gwiazdy, Atarath. Położona była ona na samym krańcu wówczas znanej galaktyki. Tam założyli Świat Kuźnię, na świecie znanym obecnie pod nazwą Atar-Median. Był on skryty w cieniu gwiazdy, podobnie jak wiele innych planet przyciągnięty przez jej grawitację. Z wielką szybkością, Magos rozbudowywali wielkie konstrukcje ze stali i uruchamiali ogień w wielkich piecach manufaktur, podczas gdy Boskie-Maszyny, które niegdyś chroniły Phaeton przed wrogami podczas anarchii Starej Nocy (ang. the Old Night), niszczyły kolejnych przeciwników sługów Omnizjasza. Tak narodził się Legio Atarus, jeden z najmłodszych Legio, który brał udział w Wielkiej Krucjacie. Podżegacze Wielkiej Krucjaty thumb|274px|Ex NoctiaMłode Legio budziło nieufność u starszych dowódców Legionów, zwłaszcza z powodu pochodzenia Atarus, co wywoływało mieszane uczucia u Mistrzów związanych z Marsem. Legio miało więc wiele do udowodnienia i z chęcią oraz oddaniem dla sprawy Wielkiej Krucjaty (i nie do końca wobec Marsjańskiego Mechanicum) lecz również bunt i szybki gniew, kiedy przez inne Legio czuli się osłabieni, lekceważeni. Ich nadgorliwa porywczość w bitwie oraz odwaga, harda postawa i duma, jaką okazywali w połączeniu oddania do płonącego ostrza, ich symbolu, szybko zyskali uznanie i wielu zaczęło ich poznawać - żołnierze Imperium nazywać będą często członków tego Legio Podżegaczami. Ich wielki upór sprawił, że stali się cennymi sługami Imperatora, którzy pojawiali się wszędzie tam, gdzie mogli udowodnić swoją wartość. Brali udział w wielu bitwach, w wielu strefach wojny i jak wiele Legio klasy Secundus, podzielili swoje siły na mniejsze Pół-Legiony (ang. Demi-Legions), które po walce wracały na Atar-Median, by dokonać potrzebnych napraw i uzupełnić straty. Trwało tak do późnego okresu trwania Krucjaty. O losie Legio zadecydowało wiele czynników, lecz żaden nie był prawdopodobnie tak decydujący, rzutujący o ich losie co Lament Shedim (ang. Lament of Shedim). Lament Shedim Podczas wojny w Dryfach Shedim (ang. Shedim Drifts) przeciwko Eldarom, doszło do wielkiej bitwy na jałowym świecie znanym jako Anark Zeta pomiędzy siłami Światostatku Mór-rioh'i a Imperium. Wielkie siły Imperatora miały zniszczyć maruderów, a do tego zadania mieli przydzielone siły czterech Legionów: Mortis (Trupie Główki), Fureans (Tygrysie Oczy), Osedax (Bazyliszki) i Atarus - siły te podlegały bezpośrednio Horusowi Lupercalowi i jego Księżycowym Wilkom. Apokaliptyczna bitwa trwała, a siły Atarus miały poprowadzić atak na Bramy Osnowy Eldarów, co skutecznie wymusiło pokryte szarością i karmazynową barwą eldarskie Tytany na ujawnienie się i związania walką Boskie-Maszyny Omnizjasza. Szybko Legio zostało osaczone przez liczniejsze maszyny xenos. Nie było widać obiecanego wsparcia od Mortis, a będące na lewej flance Tytany Tygrysich Oczów wycofały się po ciężkich stratach, pozostawiając na polu bitwy osamotnionych Podżegaczy. Tego dnia stracono Pół-Legionu i ostał się tylko jeden Warhound zdolny do dalszej walki. Po wszystkim ujawniono, że atak był podstępem, częścią planu Horusa, który chciał odciągnąć gros sił wroga od głównej bazy światostatku i zaatakował go z zaskoczenia. Ta kampania była wielkim zwycięstwem Horusa i dla większości imperialnych, lecz dla Atarus była to gorzka pigułka do przełknięcia - utracono wiele Tytanów i bez wiedzy ich wykorzystano. Czuli złość i żal do Legio Mortis i Legio Fureans, że ci nie przybyli im z pomocą i nie walczyli u ich boku. Podżegacze nie zapomnieli nigdy tego, co zaszło. Znane Bitwy i Kampanie thumb|500px|Bitwa na Beta-Garmon *Wyzwolenie Vayber *Druga Kampania na Ghennie *Krucjata na Ullanorze (do 000.M31) *Wojna w Dryfach Shedim *Masakra Strefy Zrzutu, Bitwa na Isstvanie V w 006.M31 *Kataklizm Stali (ang. Cataclysm of Steel) w 010.M31 *Druga Bitwa o Paramar V w 011.M31 *Bitwa o Lodowy Świat Tralsak w 011.M31 *Bitwa o Beta-Garmon (zwana też Śmiercią Tytanów (ang. Titandeath) albo Wielką Rzezią na Beta-Garmon (ang. Great Slaughter on Beta-Garmon) w od 006.M31 do 011.M31 i od 012.M31 do 013.M31 (dwie fazy konfliktu) i towarzyszące jej pomniejsze bitwy Heraldyka thumbZbuntowani i niecierpliwi w oczach Mechanicum, Legio Atarus stosuje za swój symbol płonący miecz. Lojalni wobec Imperatora, według wielu ich członkowie dalej zgłaszają się do bitew, choć nie jest to koniecznością, by udowodnić swoją wartość, co bardzo pasuje do historii założenia Atar-Median. Niewiele Legionów może pochwalić się tak dużą ilością bitew, by zasłużyć na szacunek Collegi co Podżegacze. Siła Legio (przed Herezją) Legio uznawało było przez Divisio Militaris za w pełni operacyjny Legion Tytanów drugiej rangi. Jego siły oceniano na około 100-130 Boskich-Maszyn w aktywnej służbie przededniu wybuchu wojny domowej. Ponadto znani byli z faktu posiadania znacznego wsparcia ze strony pancernych batalionów i Legionów Auxillia Skitarii, które tworzyły tzw. Bractwo Axxos (ang. Brotherhood of Axxos). Podobnie jak wiele innych Legionów rangi Secundus, Podżegacze głównie opierali swoją siłę o średnie Tytany klasy Reaver, Nightgaunt i Carnivore, choć posiadali również odpowiedni kontyngent Tytanów klasy Warlord i Warhound, dzięki czemu mieli odpowiednio zbalansowane siły. Uważa się, że Legio posiadało co najmniej jednego Tytana Nemesis, Immaculata Athartus, który służył jako osobista Boska-Maszyna Wielkiego Mistrza Everarda Mazarina oraz obrońca Świata-Kuźni na Atar-Median. Znane Tytany *''Red Naga'' - Tytan klasy 300px|thumbReaver, przywódca Manipułu (cały został zniszczony podczas Masakry Strefy Zrzutu) *''Bellum Sacrum'' - Tytan klasy Reaver z Manipuła Red Naga *''Enervatus ''- Tytan klasy Warhound z Manipułu Red Naga *''Mandragorax'' - Tytan klasy Warhound z Manipułu Red Naga *''Żelazny Głód'' (ang. Iron Hunger) - Tytan klasy Warhound z Manipułu Red Naga *''Ex Noctia'' - Tytan klasy Warlord *''Incendrium Rex ''- Tytan klasy Reaver *''Fortis Caldreian ''- Tytan klasy Warhound *''Furor Solis'' - Tytan klasy Warhound *''Pater Infurium'' - Tytan klasy Warhound *''Dae Canum'' - Tytan klasy Warhound *''Aurora Ignis'' - Tytan klasy Reaver *''Liber Bellum'' - Tytan klasy Reaver Źródła *''The Horus Heresy volume Two: Massacre'' str. 156-159 *''Adeptus Titanicus Titandeath'' str. 29-33, 62-63 *''Adeptus Titanicus Rulebook (2018) str. 14, 16-17'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Legiony Tytanów Kategoria:Legio Atarus